


a short, spicy story

by SerAnneliese



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, a very merry Xmas to you all, let's end it with some great smut!, whooo boyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerAnneliese/pseuds/SerAnneliese
Summary: Noct and Ignis get down and dirty when a pillow prince is forced to take the reigns in bed.





	a short, spicy story

**Author's Note:**

> BOY HOWDYYY I sure banged this one out in time for Christmas '18. plz have this stinky, sweaty one-shot I dedicate to those who kept me afloat during the first part of Between Love and Duty-- namely, hexaS and chocobogoddess here on AO3! those fine, fine folks took time to leave me comments and even shoot me messages on Tumblr. Et In Insomnia Ego is notoriously smut-free so I have to have an outlet somewhere. I hope your holidays are fine and dandy, and that this coming year lends us great strength and the will to persevere!

“Get on top.”

It’s three words that Noct has always dreaded hearing. He’d always assumed, without a second thought, that he’d be married to a woman and, consequently, have sex with said woman. That’s what couples did. It wasn’t until his 20th year that he’d even considered the fact that he may end up with a man instead. That was the great thing-- and ultimately, the scary part-- about being bisexual. What had him considering this new line of destiny was a whirlwind of events, seemingly all at once, throwing his personal life around like a balloon in a windstorm. It was like one minute he’d been on a journey with his three closest friends, the next he’d accidentally chosen Ignis as the favorite among them, and then he’d found himself in a variety of positions, whether pinned against a wall, head stuffed into a pillow, or even right beside the sleeping Gladio and Prompto, the chill outside of the tent cooling the beads of hot sweat rolling down his body. Because Ignis, it turns out, is virtually insatiable when it comes to sex. Noct partially blames himself for his misfortune of being turned into putty in his boyfriend’s arms, and anyone who knew how he finds himself in these predicaments would blame him entirely. But all the fun of exploration lies within discovering the unknown, doesn’t it? So when Noct jumps into Ignis’ lap in a semi-public place or not-so-innocently places his foot in-between his thighs, he’s been conditioned to expect the unexpected. Ever cautious, Ignis will warn him first. Then it’s a reprimand. Then, if Noct persists in his pestering, Ignis will give in and take him somewhere quiet, kiss and undress him all while speaking words of praise against the rising goosebumps of his soft skin, then fuck him fully and thoroughly until his quest for justice and Noct’s quest for adventure are satiated.

Ignis is consistent in most things. He always takes his time when preparing his meals. He chooses the plating and the presentation according to his tastes that day, spends long stretches of time pouring over the dips and curves, and kneads the flesh of the main course until supple. Noct loves the feeling of falling apart, of letting his mind slip into a comfortable place in between thinking nothing and thinking everything. Here, he can have instructions, and for once they’re easy to follow. Relax, breathe, spread your legs further-- these are all simple things that he’s happy to do, the mental support of looming praise and the physical support of the bed or other surface beneath him a good grounding point. Although the locations and the timing change, their positions remain the same: Ignis on top, composure slowly crumbling under the weight of pleasure, and Noctis on bottom, performing his heart out and watching to see what does and doesn’t work. His favorite moments are when he can catch Ignis off-guard, whether by a new moan, deep from within his throat, or by showing a surprise gumption, refusing to lie down and insisting they make do with how they are. Those moments are probably the best, he thinks. He’s beginning to think that his boyfriend gets off on being disobeyed with the way he drags his fingernails down Noct’s arms, sucking and biting at the stinging red trails they leave in their wake. Ignis isn’t a violent or malicious person by any means. He’s a man who knows what he likes but is open to exploring the new.

Noct thought he was too, until he heard those three dreaded words.

Today he finds himself in a humble hotel, feet high in the air, face flushed and back damp against the bed sheets. Gladio and Prompto are next door so he and Ignis have this room to themselves for the entire night. The hands on his thighs have relaxed so he sits up on his own, mildly annoyed.

“What?” he asks. He heard perfectly fine. Ignis adjusts his glasses on his face.

“As much as you would love to lie back and be serviced, a switch of roles would be a healthy change.”

Noct blinks at him, breathing slowing down.

“My ankles are over your shoulders,” he asserts, tapping a foot against the back of Ignis’ head for good measure. Ignis slides one hand to his calf and kisses it once, then brings the foot down and lays kisses all over it, starting from the heel and ending with a scrape of his teeth over the ankle bone. Noct shifts, slight embarrassment tickling his stomach.

“I would appreciate the view,” Ignis says against the arch of his foot, hot mouth circling around one toe and green eyes making contact. Noct swallows, his mouth suddenly very dry. He shuts his eyes and groans, defeated, then wiggles his bottom.

“Fine. Pull out and lay down.”

Ignis plants one last kiss to his calf and lets his legs down, hands steadying his hips as he pulls himself out. Noct scoots and sits up, irritation nibbling at his gut when he sees Ignis watching him move with reluctance.

“You’re lovely,” he says lowly, free hand finding Noct’s face. He pulls him in for a searing kiss and latches onto his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth then licking it in apology. Noct wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Nasty,” he chides. Ignis ignores his comment and lies flat on the bed, arms finding and pulling a pillow under his head.

“You hardly know how to use your tongue for anything beside talking, so yet again I find myself in the role of teacher. I trust you will put what I’ve taught you to good use.”

“You only kiss with tongue when you want sex,” Noct states, all the while lubing himself and Ignis up once again. He’s never ridden anyone before and the thought of it makes him jitter nervously. He distracts his shaky fingers by stroking inside of himself, finding and trying to memorize the areas which feel the best. His other hand slowly works the head and shaft of Ignis’ cock, keeping him interested in the worse case scenario where Noct breaks his dick trying to get him off. Even if it happens, not even Ignis could say he never tried.

When he slings one leg over Ignis’ waist and straddles him, he’s hesitant to rest his full weight atop him. His Advisor’s hands find his hips and thumb them, eyes and expression neutral.

“Give me something to lean on,” Noct says decisively. Ignis’ eyebrows rise but he doesn’t say a word, just lifts his knees so they rest against Noct’s back. He slowly lowers himself down and tests the level of support. Finding it sufficient, Noct raises himself once more and lines up Ignis’ cock to his ass.

It slides it without hesitation for the first half but he begins to lose confidence when it goes further than he’s felt before. His legs and arms are shaking and he braces them on either side of Ignis’ body, breaths struggling to remain even.

Ignis loosens his grip on one hip and brings it to Noct’s face. Noct curses and shuts his eyes, leaning almost instinctively into the warmth of his palm.

“Ah, fuck,” he grits, both hands latching onto the outstretched arm. He slides his bottom down even further and lets out a gasp when there’s no more left to fit and his bare cheeks meet with Ignis’ own hip bones. He moans in protest and rolls his hips slightly.

“It’s so deep,” he whines. His fingers clutch at intervals at the skin of Ignis’ arm.

“Amazingly so,” he hears in reply. He opens his eyes and sees Ignis below him, eyes half-lidded but pupils blown wide. His mouth is pink and slightly agape as he watches Noct ravenously, composure still rock solid. It irks Noct that he’s taking such a big new step and the only reaction he’s getting are some big eyes. He wants to make Ignis scream, he realizes. To make him gasp and beg for more, the way he does when Ignis hits an especially good spot inside of him. He undulates experimentally, hips rocking back and forth. There’s not enough lube to do away with the drag completely so he clenches his jaw, the full feeling threatening to overcome him. Ignis makes to take his hand away but Noct insists, grip tightening and rolling of his hips increasing.

“Mmmm,” he moans against his hand. He motions for Ignis to unfurl his palm and he obliges, Noct nuzzling into it with his face. He cracks an eye and sees that Ignis has his head back on the pillow, eyes closed shut in ecstacy. He picks himself up and plops back down, suddenly rough, and it takes everything in him to not cry out. Maintaining control was worth it, though. He feels Ignis’ legs tense behind him and watches as his back arches off of the bed. Noct repeats this action again and again, gasps growing heavier and wetter against Ignis’ hand. He draws two fingers into his mouth and sucks, saliva pooling at the roots of them. When he swallows involuntarily, his gag reflex activates and he lets out a choking noise, mouth watering and cock twitching excitedly. He brings a hand up to his chest and fondles one nipple, finding it erect within seconds.

“You little minx,” he hears Ignis strain out. He’s watching the whole filthy display and his face is burning red because of it, sweat dripping down the sides of his neck and temples. He uses his free hand to remove his glasses and steadies himself against the creaking bed below. Not frazzled enough for Noct’s tastes.

His mind is going fuzzy, however. Ignis has begun lifting his hips to match Noct’s riding pace and the friction is driving him wild. He pushes Ignis’ fingers from his throat with his tongue and watches as a string of saliva drips between them and his lips. Now with both of their hands free, he can really get to business. Noct spreads his legs further and leans forward on his arms so that their bellies are touching. The kiss he leans down for makes his lips tingle and breath catch in his chest. One of Ignis’ hands is wrapped around his waist and the other is pulling at his shoulder, dull nails digging into the flesh there. He pulls a hand through Ignis’ blond locks and makes sure to drag his own nails along his scalp while he kissing him. This time, it’s Ignis’ turn to moan, skin prickling at the sensation. Noct swallows his noises greedily, finally breaking away to cry out when two strong hands find his hips and push him up and down harder. His cock, trapped between their bodies, is hot and leaking.

“Fuck,” he snaps, lowering his head to Ignis’ neck. He feels his back go stiff but deft fingers work on the muscles there, keeping him open and moving fluidly. It works for a minute, their damp breath intermingling when Noct faces him once more, but suddenly he finds himself in pain. He squeezes his eyes closed and motions for Ignis to stop. He does almost immediately and tries to sit up, body shifting underneath Noct’s weight.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” he asks, concern evident.

“Cramp,” Noct spits out. He has both hands on his thigh and is waiting for the pain to come in waves. Ignis shifts again, confused as to what he can do. Noct lifts a hand to signal that he’s fine and clenches his teeth.

“See?” he bites out. “This is what happens when you put me on top.”

He cracks an eye to watch his response. Ignis’ expression is blank at first, then morphs into one of subtle bemusement. Noct feels fire in his throat and he grunts in frustration, red hot embarrassment burning his face.

“This isn’t funny, you know.”

“It is both highly amusing and worrying. Shall I turn us over?”

Noct nods insistently and shuffles awkwardly to pull himself off. His cramp has mostly subsided but twinges still rock from his lower back to his knee, following the length of the long naga scar there. Ignis sits up and helps move him into his former spot. Once there, Noct manhandles his leg so it’s straight and Ignis takes over the massage for him, hands squeezing tactfully along his thigh.

“I apologize if you overworked yourself,” Ignis says, hair damp with sweat. Noct looks down and sees that he’s still sporting an erection, so at least he only broke himself.

“I’m sure I’ll get better if I practice,” he tuts, lifting his head and fluffing the pillow behind it. Ignis meets his gaze and Noct has to swallow at the sudden heat there.

“I take it you mean for this to happen again. Preferably sooner than later?”

“In your dreams.”

He averts his gaze but can’t ignore the hormones having a fiesta in his veins. Everything is turning him on right now, from Ignis’ nimble, caring fingers along his leg, to his lean waist and strong jaw. He’d ride him into the sunset if it weren’t for the crazy cramp he’d certainly get, and even then, Ignis wouldn’t let him if he knew it would cause him pain. The hands move from their  massaging to his knees and slowly pushes them apart, warm lips finding their place on the insides of his thighs. Noct can’t help but sit up higher to watch the face between his legs inch closer and closer to his aching sex. A hand finds its way around his shaft and strokes it lightly, deep groans escaping his mouth and head plopping back onto the pillow. He’s already so worked up, a feather feels like it would push him over the edge. But the feather, A.K.A Ignis’ mouth, leaves all too quickly and he perks up in irritation.

“What’s that look for, Highness?” he asks, hand sweeping his hair back. He looks far too pleased with himself and Noct makes his dislike of it evident.

“Don’t be so arrogant-- it doesn’t suit you. Get over here and finish what you started.”

Ignis crawls atop him and sucks at his neck, Noct stifling a whimper at the pinprick of his canines. The hand on his cock hasn’t stopped stroking but it’s maddeningly not enough. He lifts his red lips with a pop and latches onto the underside of Noct’s jaw, reentering him in one swift motion. Noct bites his bottom lip, a shiver wracking up his spine. The unexpected feeling of being so full once again makes his guts twist in pleasure and the pressure around his dick has him rocking back and forth on the mattress. He focuses on the rolling friction against his prostate when fingers coax his teeth from his lip. Now he becomes aware of the iron on his tongue and feels every swipe of Ignis’ own when he licks the blood clean, spit dribbling down his chin and cooling against his neck. Everywhere Ignis touches turns to fire and sets his nerve endings alight with sensation.

It’s in this time that Noct hears very clearly the moment his Advisor unwinds. His face is buried into Noct’s shoulder, hips smacking into his bare backside, strong arms pushing against the bed and pulling at his dark hair. His heady breaths are muffled by skin but Noct can still feel their vibrations across the networks of his body. He’s completely uninhibited, save for the carnal knowledge that nothing is holding him back from taking everything except for his love for his Prince. It’s that small window of vulnerability that stings Noct’s heart and ushers tears to the corners of his eyes. He presses his own sweaty face to Ignis’ shoulder before pushing backwards and hard into the pillow. His orgasm overtakes him unexpectedly, rendering him breathless between the hot sheets and their even hotter bodies. He knows his eyes are still open but anything he sees he can’t process; the scope of his vision is frosted-glass clarity, all other senses rendered momentarily inept. He does feel his hand intertwine with another and be pressed into the bed, the body above him going stiff and mechanical.

When his vision clears and feeling creeps back into his bones, he feels wet and sticky all over. From his lower back to between his thighs, and his neck and head, a hot humidity hangs over it all. He weakly lifts an arm and pats Ignis’ back, which glistens with a sheen of sweat.

“Hey, Iggy,” he croaks, voice hoarse. Ignis shifts and stiffly unwinds his arms from around Noct’s body, face calm and gaze pacified.

“Quite alright?” Ignis breaths, his belly flexing with lingering contractions. Noct looks him up and down, mouth agape and tongue dry.

“I could really use a drink of water right now.”

Ignis chuckles in his chest and pushes the raven hair from his face, leaning over to press light kisses against his cheeks.

“I’ll give you anything you want. You need only ask.”


End file.
